1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retaining structure of an O-ring which is used for sealing a gap between an electrical device and an electrical connector to be mounted directly on the electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in an electrical connector which is mounted directly on an electrical device, in order to maintain the device airtight or watertight, a gap between an electrical connector and the device is sealed by causing an O-ring to intervene. As in FIG. 8, which shows in a schematic sectional view is shown of airtight-type coaxial connector K, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. HEI 4-115782.
In this airtight-type coaxial connector K, an O-ring d is inserted into an O-ring-receiving groove c for maintaining a sealing property at a device mounting surface b of a connector housing a.
However, in such O-ring-receiving groove c, the O-ring d tends to slip off from the O-ring-receiving groove, while assembling work for the connector housing a is conducted. For the above reason, the operator must perform assembling work while giving attention that the O-ring d is retained in the groove consequently, there arises the problem that assembling efficiency of the device deteriorates.